Ponies in Minecraft
In Minecraft players collect blocks (or simply enter creative mode) and place them to create structures. One popular form is "Pixel Art" in which players use colored wool and occasionally other blocks to create a picture, often cartoon characters or video game sprites. P onies, being simple in form and coloring are popular models for Pixel Art. However, despite the relative simplicity in design, in order to achieve any sort of quality, they must usually exceed 40 blocks in height, usually totaling in over nine hundred blocks, making it a daunting task outside of creative mode (which allows for infinite blocks). Even with creative mode, the design and construction of Pixel Art can be a hassle, depending on the scale of the project. Difficulties Due to some limitations on the game intself, players are sometimes unable to build certain things. Besides the tedium of collecting blocks, players find may find themselves constrained by the 256 (formerly 128) block height limit. With ground level, usually being at around 64 blocks, anything exceeding 193 blocks in height forces the player to dig down several layers in order to fit it. Anything larger than 252 blocks in height is usually impossible due to the indestructable "bedrock" scattered at the bottom of the world to prevent the player from falling into oblivion. Players can build larger projects horizontally, laying flat over the world, but observing the final product can be difficult without flight, and even then, semi-opaque clouds at height level 127 can sometimes obscure vision, though there is a setting that can remove these clouds. Other plights of the Pixel Artist include monsters that can destroy blocks, including creepers, which explode when they get close, Endermen, which pick up blocks and place them at random when left unattended, and in the case of multiplayer servers, "griefers" the name given to players that enter public servers, and destroy as much as they can before leaving or getting banned. Explosive TNT, lava, or fire are usually the griefer's weapons of choice (although hacked bedrock in a mining operation or water in a circuitry room is also common). Fire is especially effective against Pixel art as it is usually made mostly of flammable wool. Another problem hindering the creation of pixel art is simply the limited selection of colors. While non-wool blocks such as sand, melon and pumpkin can be used to provide color when more than one shade of a certian color is needed, sometimes, as in Pinkie Pie's case, there just isn't enough kinds of blocks to accurately mimic a pony's color, forcing people to make custom texture packs. Mods The most famous and popular MLP mod is Mine Little Pony. This modification changes the game's textures, mobs, and models into pastel-coloured ponies. This is also the only mod for MLP to exist in servers, etc. Servers Many minecraft servers have been made to support the Brony fandom in minecraft. These include, but are not limited to: Brohoof.com Simplybrony EquestriaCraft Equestrain Realm and many more. A full list of Brony minecraft servers can be found here . Songs Jananimation's music video, Don't Mine at Night, is based off of a minecraft fanmade song of the same name, which in turn is a parody of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. The video includes multiple refernces to minecraft, and to the love and tolerance texture pack, designed by Hazzat from the brohoof server. Gallery See also Ponies in Minecraft/Gallery. Category:Image motifs Category:Memes